


You Lied to Me

by lovingSkipper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Drunk Driving, F/M, Ryan's slightly insane here but he's just upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingSkipper/pseuds/lovingSkipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You lied to me!" Ryan yells out, perfectly aware of the fact it appears that he’s yelling at no one, but he can’t bring himself to care. In a way, he’s yelling at no one, because he’s yelling at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lied to Me

"You lied to me!" Ryan yells out, perfectly aware of the fact it appears that he’s yelling at no one, but he can’t bring himself to care. In a way, he’s yelling at no one, because he’s yelling at you.

"You lied to me," he says angrily, but not as loud, "you promised me you’d never leave me. You promised and you lied!"

Ryan grabs a nearby object — which so happens to be the lamp sitting on the side table by the couch — and gave it a toss to the wall, shattering it with a loud clang that left his ears ringing. He isn’t sure if the neighbours can hear him, but he doesn’t care. He’s too focused on you, and what you’d done.

You broke the promise.

Ryan breaks down in tears and backs up to the wall, his back meeting the wall and sliding down it. He begins to rock back and forth on the floor as his hands clutch his hair. “You’re not gone. You can’t be gone. You’re not gone,” he mutters to himself over and over again.

To most, it would seem like Ryan lost his mind. In a way, he did lose his mind, because he lost you. On your way to work, a drunk driver hit you once again, but this time you didn’t make it. This time, you didn’t make it thirty seconds after the crash. The paramedic announced that you had died on impact.

He didn’t even say goodbye.

Since Ryan lost you, he lost his mind as well. Slowly he was going insane, not showing up for work at times because he was having a mental breakdown. Sometimes he wouldn’t eat, couldn’t bring himself to make the effort. Sometimes he wouldn’t do anything, just lay in bed and stare at where you used to lie, the bed neat and untouched on your side. Your clothes still were in the closet, your hair products still on the desk, everything exactly where you left it. If he doesn’t touch your stuff, you may come back.

That’s what he hopes, secretly, but knows it won’t happen.

When they try to hire someone else for your job at Rooster Teeth, Ryan throws a fit, saying that it was your job and no one else’s. Geoff and Michael pull Ryan away from Burnie and Gus, telling him to just go home.

He does, upset and angry at the world. Which leads to now, his back against the wall, his legs propped up, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands clutching his sandy blond hair.

He used to be a happy, happy insane guy that people loved to joke around with and tease.

Now he is just the unfortunate soul of a broken man, whispering to himself over and over again;

"You lied…"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.


End file.
